527 días
by Luka-sama
Summary: Entonces el día siguiente a la gran batalla, Lucy decide irse sola de viaje para recuperar a su vieja amiga y Natsu ahora le toca esperar por ella. Final alternativo del manga. Two-shot.
1. 527 días

_Me puse a leer fic de Fairy tail…lo cual me regreso la inspiración para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Esta historia es un final alternativo, así que el ultimo capitulo es diferente y ya verán por qué._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **527 días**

Todo había terminado…relativamente. Ya saben la batalla final donde tu hermano malévolo muere, destruyes al auto proclamado rey de los dragones y salvas parcialmente a la ciudad de tu gremio. Para Natsu Dragneel todo era paz y libertad que hace tiempo no tenía, luego de lo ocurrido con el encuentro de su hermano, las innumerables batallas, el saber parte de su origen…todo era tensión, aunque no lo demostrara. El sentir que todo regresaría a la normalidad, la alocada normalidad de su gremio, lo hizo sentir feliz.

Por eso y por muchas cosas más, todos celebraron esa noche.

Entre gremios, entre camaradas, entre amigos.

Recordaba la sonrisa de Lucy ese día, cuando entrada la noche ambos estaban en una mesa riendo, mientras ella le curaba una herida de Erza por la deshonra de su pastel.

Recordaba bien esa noche, a la cual, debió haber puesto más atención.

.

—Tendremos que ir pronto a una misión Luce—había dicho emocionado de retomar misiones con su amiga.

Ella se había puesto tensa.

Pero le restó importancia.

Fue un idiota.

—Si—había dicho esquivando su mirada y apretando sus manos nerviosa.

Hablaron de otro tema gracias a ella, sobre sus aventuras, sobre la lucha y sobre lo divertido que eran ver a Gajeel esquivando a Levy.

Luego terminaron acurrucados en una esquina del gremio cerca de Erza y Wendy, mientras entraba a la inconciencia noto a Lucy sentada a su lado con la mirada despierta.

Preocupado pregunto si estaba bien, a lo cual ella solo asintió, aunque su expresión era muy pensativa.

Se durmió.

Mañana la llevaría a pescar para que se pusiera de mejor humor.

.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy no estaba en el gremio, preocupado la fue a buscar a su apartamento, donde tampoco estaba. En el gremio todos lucían confundidos, menos el anterior maestro quien apareció diciendo que Lucy se había marchado a una misión importante. Makarov no dio muchos datos, pero cual dijo que la alcanzaría, este lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente. A la mañana siguiente Lucy tampoco había aparecido, comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, hasta que Mirajane salto alarmada corriendo a su persona y otras más.

Una carta.

La tomo confundido antes de abrirla.

.

 _Querido Natsu:_

 _Hola, si sé que no es el mejor inicio, pero supongo que te debo una carta, incluso cuando tú te fuiste a entrenar dos años me dejaste una nota, lo cual viniendo de tu persona supone bastante. Antes que te lo preguntes, no es una venganza por lo que hiciste, estuve dolida, pero lo entiendo, hay cosas que solo puede hacer uno._

 _Mi viaje es para encontrar a una vieja amiga, Acuarius._

 _Ella me espera, solo que no sé dónde._

 _Pensé en pedirles que me acompañaran, hacer un viaje en equipo y encontrarla, pero no pude hacerlo. En los momentos donde estuve sola en mi infancia, ella estuvo para mí, así que ahora la iré a buscar por mí misma, para demostrarle que nuestro vínculo no depende de nadie más que nosotras._

 _Eres mi mejor amigo, no digo que los demás no sean importantes ya que todo Fairy tail es mi familia, pero sé que todos entenderán los motivos de mi viaje, aunque tú eres terco, muchas veces lo demostraste._

 _Estoy bien, estaré bien y volveré pronto._

 _Soy una maga de Fairy tail._

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

.

Su caligrafía era preciosa y perfecta, apretó con fuerza la nota, notando como otras personas habían recibido también notas. Miro como Erza suspiraba preocupada, como Gray parecía algo decepcionado o como Juvia decía que "rival de amor le mando una copia de su carta a Gray-sama para que no se pusiera celosa" y Wendy parecía contrariada al lado de Happy y Charle.

Sabía que Lucy tenía sus razones.

Pero viendo la carta descubrió, que estar del otro lado de la despedida, no era fácil.

.

 _Natsu:_

 _Esta carta es corta ya que no tengo tiempo, mi barco pronto zarpara, no puedo decir mucho más que estoy en otro continente y probablemente estarías vomitando mis zapatos._

 _Hoy inicia mi tercer mes fuera del gremio, pero tranquilo recuerdo el cumpleaños de Wendy y le mande también una carta._

 _Lucy._

Gruño molesto ante la carta corta y Mirajane le dio una mirada lastimera. Lucy mandaba cartas a diario, generalmente de una hoja donde explicaba los acontecimientos de su día o a veces solo hablando de anécdotas. Muchas veces quiso enviarle una carta o por el contrario, correr a buscarla después de la primera semana, pero no pudo. El invento que usaba Lucy era uno muy moderno, mitad mágico, mitad ciencia, donde podía enviar un objeto pequeño a un lugar determinado, pero no recibir ninguno. Claro que los objetos no podían ser peligrosos y también había muchas restricciones, así que siempre fueron cartas.

A pesar de las dificultades, ella enviaba una carta diaria a su persona y ocasionalmente a los miembros del gremio. En una de ellas explico que él solía tener poca paciencia y se preocupaba por su persona, así que decidió darle paz a su conciencia.

Sus cartas como decía, solían ser largas y esperaba toda la noche para una carta nueva y casi medio día. Pero días como ese, las cartas solo eran cortas para él.

De reojo noto como Wendy tenía una carta más extensa que la hacía llorar, a lo que bufo resentido.

—No la acapares para ti solo—musito Gray a su lado.

No tuvo ningún resentimiento cuando le pateo el rostro.

Una nueva pelea en el casi recién construido gremio, inicio.

.

 _Querido Mata dragones de fuego:_

 _Hoy fue un gran día, en medio de un pueblo en el reino de…ha lo siento pero no diré donde estoy con temor a que salgas de inmediato. Un pueblo de otro continente, muy alejado y medio de la nada. Encontré una pista por fin luego de cuatro meses de viaje, sobre un templo de espíritus celestiales y un posible indicio que me lleve a la llave de acuarios._

 _Pero eso no es todo, en medio de una batalla de la cual nunca entenderé como se formó, termine ayudando a un chico bastante particular. Su nombre es Yuki, me recuerda mucho a ti, tiene magia similar a Gildarts y lo acompaña un pequeño perro que escupe hielo llamado Shiro. Hay muchas razas que me sorprenderán todos los días como magias._

 _En todo caso, el chico es un soldado y me ha ofrecido acompañarme, ya que estaré entrando en una región desconocida. A parte de mis primeras dudas iniciales, su forma de actuar me indico que era un buen tipo, así que estaré confiando en su persona._

 _Con suerte pronto encuentre la llave y vuelva a casa._

 _¿No sería genial?_

 _Por cierto espero el gremio este en una pieza cuando vuelva, conociéndolos es probable que ya lo destruyeran._

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _._

Natsu miro detenidamente la carta, sorprendiendo a Mira al ver que puso una expresión algo sombría. Generalmente cuando leía las cartas de Lucy, sonreía como tonto, antes de deprimirse un poco.

—¿Le paso algo a Lucy?—pregunto preocupada.

Eso sería terrible.

Aunque si enviaba una carta, era posible que estuviera bien.

¿No?

—Está bien—musito con expresión seria.

Algo dentro de él se inquietó, aunque debería estar feliz, ya que ella tenía una pista.

Volvió a leer la parte de su nuevo compañero de viajes, sintiendo un fuego en su interior, que no era de su magia.

.

 _Lo siento mucho Natsu, de verdad lo siento._

 _Suelo enviar cartas diarias y a lo mucho mi mayor retraso fue de una semana el quinto o sexto mes. Nunca tuve un retraso de un mes en enviar una carta. Tengo la sensación que eso no fue de tu agrado y me disculpo nuevamente por eso, pero todo tiene una explicación._

 _Como sabes estoy entrando en mi décimo mes de viaje, lo cual parece un parpadeo de mi parte. Si bien no era mi intensión, ahora siento que el mundo es pequeño y conozco gran parte de él. Amo viajar, volver a Magnolia será algo pequeño después de esto, pero añoro hacer viajes así con ustedes._

 _Al punto._

 _Después de seguir varios indicios de pistas, por fin dimos con el santuario donde la llave de acuarios debería haber aparecido. Pero contra todo pronóstico esta no se hallaba ahí, así que el viaje deberá volver a iniciar. Un ciudadano comento sobre un hombre que tenía una llave de oro, a lo cual yo y Yuki rápidamente nos movilizamos, aquí es donde inicia el periodo de no cartas para ustedes._

 _También le envié una carta a Gray ya que su cumpleaños era estas épocas._

 _En fin, entre la búsqueda nos hemos topado con una organización que pretendía esclavizar humanos, a lo cual nos vimos envueltos para desenmascararla, no soporto la opresión y Yuki también pareció unido a mi resolución._

 _Este mes fue de luchas, sangre y perdidas…fue como revivir la última batalla que viví con Fairy tail, solo que más sangrienta._

 _No quiero decirlo, pero Yuki me está diciendo que si se parecen ustedes dos, es mejor hablarlo. Estuve a punto de perder mi pierna derecha en la lucha, tengo una horrible cicatriz en esta y en estos momentos la ayuda de Wendy hubiera sido de ayuda, supongo que será mi despedida a las faldas hasta que pueda sanar por completo…si lo hace algún día._

 _También tengo una nueva adición a mi grupo de viaje, el cual nunca pensé que se hiciera un grupo. Su nombre es Enma, era una de las chicas secuestradas, es muy tímida y no habla mucho, pero quiero ayudarle._

 _Creo hace una pareja linda con Yuki, aunque este se enojó cuando lo comente._

 _¿Qué mosca le pico?_

 _Prometo escribir más a menudo y un mago estelar nunca rompe las promesas._

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _._

Un suspiro salió de su boca al ver una carta nueva, el gremio sabe lo mal que fue el mes desde que Lucy dejo de comunicarse, bueno la primera semana solo fue mal humor, pero luego la preocupación lo hizo insoportable. Él sabía que Lucy era fuerte, ella había admitido en cartas anteriores haber mejorado mucho en su magia, pero el verla participar en batallas peligrosas sin poder hacer nada, era doloroso para él.

Ya la había perdido una vez en los juegos mágicos hace años.

Había pensado perderla en medio de la batalla final contra Zeref.

No imaginaba volverla a perder.

Sintió un odio puro por ese chico Yuki, por que podía estar a su lado cuando él no estaba, porque podía protegerla en su lugar y verla reír.

Gimió enojado.

A su lado Erza le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Ocupaba una misión urgente.

.

 _Natsu:_

 _Hoy se cumple un año de mi partida del gremio, lo cual me parece increíble, desde mi punto de vista parece un parpadeo, pero si recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado, efectivamente siento el año en mi espalda. A veces siento que estoy en Magnolia, me levanto en las noches pensando en ir al gremio…pero me doy cuenta de lo lejos que estoy._

 _Sobre todo cuando veo el cielo nocturno. Veo constelaciones que no reconozco y que Yuki me enseña con paciencia. A pesar de parecerse mucho a ti en personalidad, es un gran lector y amante del cielo, por lo cual junto a mis espíritus, me enseña lo que me falta aprender. También Yuki le enseña magia a Enma, quien aprende rápido la magia de transformación._

 _Ambos son grandes chicos, hacen que mi día no se sienta solitario, pero hoy no pudieron hacer mucho. Amo viajar, conocer el mundo y nuevas personas, hice amigos por todos lados y me encantaría volver a verlos. Pero extraño a Fairy tail con todo mi corazón. Incluso ahora sentada en el tejado de la posada, solo puedo pensar en ustedes._

 _¿Así que te sentiste cuando te fuiste a entrenar?_

 _Es muy solitario._

 _No tengo muchos avances de la llave de acuario, solo una pista que me llevara más lejos de Magnolia de lo que ya estoy. Un nuevo reino, nuevos conocidos y muchas aventuras. Estaría emocionada…pero me gustaría hacerlo con ustedes._

 _Pensé muchas veces en volver, regresar sobre mis pasos, pero le prometí a Acuarios encontrarla y eso voy hacer._

 _Pero me pregunto si estará bien._

 _A veces siento que se olvidaron de mí, que nadie me extraña o que probablemente ni siquiera leas estas cartas. Tengo actitudes pesimistas hoy, pero sé que todo está solo en mi cabeza._

 _Prometo que volveré._

 _Aun así…espero me esperes._

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _._

Gruño a la carta, que había decidido leer a la soledad de su casa. Ese día habían llegado muchas cartas para el gremio, pero cuando tomo la suya, había salido corriendo. Durante las últimas tres semanas había esperado no llegar a ese día, que Lucy llegara antes de cumplir un año, pero no se cumplió. Ya llevaba un año sin su mejor amiga y no era más sencillo de lo que esperaba, sin duda las cartas de la chica hacían más pasable la espera.

Cuando salía de misión, siempre esperaba llegar para correr donde Mirajane, quien siempre le esperaba con varias cartas o en malos momentos con solo una.

Lucy era constante, pero sus cartas cada vez eran más cansadas.

Estaba agotada en su viaje.

Quiso ayudarle, apoyarla, pero no podía.

Ella no estaba.

Saco una pequeña libreta de su mochila de viaje, con expresión molesta agrego otra marca.

Ya llevaba 365 marcas.

Lucy aún no estaba más cerca de regresar, todo lo contrario, se estaba alejando.

Por eso cuando en la noche Erza llego informando sobre que tomarían una misión de cien años, asintió, ocupaba despejarse.

.

 _Natsu_

 _Ha pasado algo genial por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sé que ya ha pasado mucho desde que me fui e incluso yo pensé que no tendría suerte en este viaje, pero por fin la vi, la llave de acuarios. Me gustaría decirte que está en mis manos, pero está en manos de un príncipe heredero de otro reino. Yuki y Enma dicen que estoy loca al intentar recuperar la llave, porque nos meteremos en un lio político muy grave, pero estoy decidida._

 _Un mago de Fairy tail no se echa atrás._

 _Pero espero entiendas por que no podre enviarte cartas en unos días…o semanas…no sé cuánto dure pero ya mi viaje está cerca de terminar._

 _No puedo esperar por volver a casa, pero no puedo perder la concentración._

 _Lucy._

 _._

Leyó la carta con tranquilidad, agradeciendo a Mirajane no dejar de enviarle las cartas con cautela. Todos sabían que en esa misión era peligroso recibir correos. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que iniciaron la misión de 100 años, por lo cual no estaban seguros cuanto tiempo tardaría.

Ellos estaban en otro continente, uno cercano a Fiore, por lo cual estaba dudando que estuviera cerca de Lucy. Estaban en una misión donde deberían eliminar la opresión de un reino, donde no solo estaban metidos políticamente, habían monstruos clase S por todos lados y era difícil la lucha.

Aun así en su cuartel, Mirajane cada fin de semana enviaba el paquete de cartas que hubiera mandado Lucy para ellos.

—¿Buenas noticias?—pregunto Gray al verlo medio sonreír.

Este alzo la vista.

—Ya casi llega a casa—admitió con energía.

—Entonces nosotros también debemos poner de nuestra parte—aseguro Erza con ambas manos en sus caderas.

El equipo asintió emocionado.

.

 _Natsu:_

 _Sé qué hace tiempo no te escribo una carta, mire el calendario y me di cuenta que hoy se cumple el día 500 desde mi marcha. Han pasado tantas cosas que una carta no le daría justicia, pero tampoco en persona sabría cómo comenzar._

 _Aun no obtengo la llave de Acuario y tampoco estoy más cerca que al principio, el heredero no quiere deshacerse de ella y aunque no sepa usarla, no podre reclamarla al menos que le gane en una batalla, algo casi imposible. También resulto que Enma es también parte de la familia real y por eso es que aún no estamos muertos, ella fue secuestrada en su infancia y todo es muy difícil._

 _También para terminar todo…Yuki se me declaro._

 _Sí._

 _Como lo escuchas._

 _Pensé que bromeaba al tener tu personalidad, pero me dejo muy claro que no era una broma y prácticamente me ha propuesto matrimonio. Yo valientemente comencé a correr y agradezco que no sea tu, ya que tu nariz me habría encontrado rápidamente._

 _¿Qué debo hacer Natsu?_

 _Parezco una niña, pero me encuentro perdida._

 _Me complace pensar que estar tu aquí le abrías pateado su trasero por semejante propuesta, aunque jamás hubieras dejado que se acercara tanto a mí, eres celoso con tus amigos por si no lo notas. Desde hace mucho tiempo no había pensado en una pareja para mí, siempre fue Fairy tail, siempre estuvieron primero y mis deseos de niña se evaporaron._

 _Además no necesitaba ese amor de pareja, ustedes siempre lo cumplieron todo para mí. Mirajane fue una dulce madre, Erza una gran hermana mayor, Gray como un hermano y Wendy mi hermanita. Cada miembro del gremio era mi familia, entonces ya no ocupaba ese cariño que me hizo falta._

 _Además estabas tú._

 _Lo que me hace tener muchas dudas en este momento._

 _¿Éramos mejores amigos?_

 _Claro que sí, pero hay muchas dudas en mi mente. Un mejor amigo no duerme en la cama de otro, tu siempre lo hiciste, un mejor amigo no toca los pechos de su amiga, lo sé por qué nunca lo harías con otra chica, un mejor amigo nunca cela a su amiga, tú lo hiciste muchas veces, un mejor amigo no quiere matar a medio mundo cuando piensa que su mejor amiga murió…pero tú lo hiciste._

 _Hay muchas dudas más que esas en mi mente. No sé si solamente estoy viendo lo que mi mente quiere ver o tal vez solo son locuras de este día._

 _¿Me querías más que como una amiga?_

 _Tal vez solo exagero, tal vez estoy viendo cosas que no son o confundo tu amistad con sentimientos que no existen._

 _El punto es que le debo una respuesta a Yuki, es un gran chico, buen lector, en realidad incluso en las batallas somos un buen complemento. Todos los que nos ven siempre nos confunden con pareja y él me prometió hacerme feliz toda la vida._

 _¿Debería aceptarlo?_

 _Tal vez debería, todo el mundo cree que así seré feliz. Aunque si acepto eso…bueno tendríamos que casarnos, la luna de miel y muchas otras cosas más. Lo cual me atrasaría para regresar a Fairy tail y todos me matarían si me caso antes de regresar._

 _¿En verdad lo estoy pensando?_

 _Todo es muy confuso, ojala estuvieras aquí, eso resolvería muchas de mis dudas. Aun así debo tomar una decisión, por lo cual esta es mi última carta._

 _Acepte o no acepte, lo sabrás cuando regrese a Fairy tail. Mañana es mi enfrentamiento por Acuarios, tomare ese desafío las veces necesarias para regresar con mi amiga._

 _Pronto nos volveremos a ver._

 _Lucy._

 _._

—Esa cara no me gusta—hablo una voz que lo saco del shock.

Vio la mirada dura de Erza, preocupada por su pronta palidez. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero solo soltó un quejido antes de alzar la carta.

Esta la tomo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida, ya que nunca Natsu dejo que nadie leyera las cartas de Lucy. No era un secreto para nadie que este las guardaba celosamente en su hogar, ni Happy las había leído. Tomo la carta para leerla rápidamente, regresando varias veces en las palabras y terminando por leerlas dos veces.

Vaya.

Miro nuevamente el rostro de su amiga comprendiendo la derrota en sus ojos.

—Se va casar—musito Natsu con enojo en su voz.

Bueno la carta no decía eso, pero sí que lo estaba pensando. Erza miro la carta sin comprender a Lucy, pero al final solamente llego al punto de que, ella siempre fue sincera.

Natsu y Lucy siempre fueron transparentes el uno con el otro, en momentos de duda, ella siempre recurría a su mejor amigo.

—¿Eran solo mejores amigos?—pregunto en voz alta, la duda de su amiga en la carta.

Natsu se encogió en su lugar.

—No lo sé—murmuro confundido.

Al igual que Lucy.

Es curioso como a pesar que todo el gremio especulaba que eran una pareja, ellos dos nunca parecieron pensar más de lo debido en el asunto. Erza recordó cuando Lucy se fue, como poco a poco, algo se apagaba en Natsu y solo se iluminaba ante la llegada de una carta de la chica.

¿Qué hacer?

—¿Soy tu amiga Natsu?—

—Si—

—¿Lo es Gray?—

—A su manera el stripper es mi amigo—

—¿Lo es Mira?—

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?—

—Responde—

—Si Erza, todos en Fairy tail son mis amigos y mi familia—

—Entonces por qué no puedes decir lo mismo con Lucy—

La comprensión llego al rostro de Natsu, quien se puso de pie con las manos en sus bolsillos, luego salió con fuerza del lugar.

Erza miro la carta.

Esa fue la última carta que Lucy envió.

.

.

.

Natsu amaba patear monstruos, siempre lo hizo, el reto, la lucha, la adrenalina, siempre fueron su adicción al lado del fuego. Pero esos días estuvo descontrolado y sus compañeros de misión lo notaron, siempre se metía en batallas estúpidas y las peleas más peligrosas, saliendo apenas con vida. Estaba enojado y no veía la hora de regresar al gremio…con suerte Lucy estuviera ahí.

Aunque si aparecía con el idiota de Yuki.

No lo conocía.

Pero lo mataría, bueno no mataría porque eso dejaría triste a Lucy, pero si le patearía el trasero.

Aun no tenía la respuesta de Erza, o tal vez si la tenía, solamente no quería pensar en esa. Si bien al inicio de su amistad, fueron grandes amigos, algo había cambiado. Lo supo desde sus exámenes clase S, ver a Lucy herida, cuando ella casi muere en aquel castillo pez volador o cuando murió en los juegos mágicos.

Pero sobre todo.

Cuando paso la batalla de su hermano y él pensó que ella había muerto. En esa batalla muchos pudieron morir y si bien hubiera salido lastimado por cada uno, el pensar que perdió a Lucy…fue suficiente para volverlo loco.

Tal vez debió decirlo.

Tal vez hubiera evitado algo.

Dejo de pensar cuando un monstruo logro esquivar su ataque, era una especie de lagarto hombre con gran velocidad, que le dio un zarpazo en su costado mandándolo a volar.

Eso dejaría marca.

Vio al monstruo intentar tirarse sobre él, lo cual le aburrió, tenía ganas de dormir un poco. Escucho a sus amigos gritar su nombre preocupados, pero estaba cansado.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un látigo salió de la nada, se sujetó a la pierna del monstruo, antes de ser lanzado en dirección totalmente opuesta con una fuerza monstruosa. Se incorporó confundido y sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

Abrió su boca, pero no pudo decir nada.

Con el cabello corto sobre sus hombros, una prominente cicatriz en una de sus piernas y varias en sus brazos, los ojos chocolate de su amiga lo vieron con alegría. Su traje estelar era de Tauro, lo cual explicaba la fuerza monstruosa nivel Erza cuando rompen su pastel.

—¿Lucy?—dijo asombrado.

La chica sonrió.

—Ohayo mina—expreso con emoción.

Porque después de 527 días.

Lucy había regresado a su lado.

 **Continuara…**

 _Sé que Natsu no lo hizo con intención, pero cual se marchó, sentí la misma soledad que Lucy y me dio la venganza._

 _Esta historia esta acomoda luego de la batalla final, entonces los acontecimientos del ultimo capitulo son totalmente diferentes._

 _Originalmente sería un one-shot, pero lo hare un two-shot donde explicara lo que sucede después de este momento. Si bien al inicio sería una historia aparte donde mostraría el lado de Lucy, tengo una idea más jugosa para mostrar._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Despues de 527 días

_Me puse a leer fic de Fairy tail…lo cual me regreso la inspiración para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Esta historia es un final alternativo, así que el ultimo capitulo es diferente y ya verán por qué._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Después de 527 días**

Haber entrado a la misión en la parte más peligrosa, provoco que Lucy no tuviera un gran encuentro con sus viejos amigos, si no que terminaran enfrascados en medio de una gran lucha mortal de Fairy tail…como de costumbre. Por eso cuando dos meses más de luchas, lograron terminar parte de la misión, volvieron a casa para unas merecidas vacaciones. Ella tan cansada como estaba, no había prestado atención hasta que regreso al gremio.

Claro que todos gritaron y saltaron sobre ella al verla.

Mirajane había logrado comunicarla cuando ella aviso que iría de regreso a casa, avisándole sobre la misión de los chicos y logrando que pasara por ahí primero.

Fue bueno regresar a casa.

Antes de saber la gran fiesta se armó y pasó entre abrazos por todos los demás, principalmente por Cana quien no dejo de poner su rostro entre sus pechos, logrando que terminara huyendo de la chica.

—Es bueno estar en casa—le dijo a Mira cuando la fiesta comenzó a tornarse más pesada.

Verlos así le trajo muchos recuerdos, ya que la noche que ella se marchó, el ambiente era muy similar.

—Nos encanta tenerte de regreso—hablo la mujer albina con mirada brillante.

Fue entonces cuando una mesa apareció cerca de ellas, lo que hizo que la conversación se aplazara. En cambio ella fue arrastrada por una Levy emocionada, hablando sobre algo que no entendió de chicos, compromiso y embarazo.

Un momento.

—¡BEBES!—grito asustada viendo incrédula a Gajeel.

Este bufo molesto, Levy se sonrojo y ella quedo muda cuando fue denominada como madrina. Aunque eso explicaría por qué Levy no estaba bebiendo o por que Gajeel estaba pateando a cualquiera que se acercara a un metro a la chica.

Abrazo a ambos por igual, antes de festejar con todos.

—Escuche que te propusieron matrimonio—comento Cana una hora más tarde.

Ella escupió parte de su bebida.

¿Cómo rayos?

Ella solo les había informado a dos personas sobre el asunto, una de ellas fue Natsu con el cual el tema nunca fue tocado, además de Levy. Giro a ver a la maga de escritura, quien sonrió avergonzada señalando a Gajeel, quien se cruzó de brazos diciendo "Giji".

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

Invoco involuntariamente a la armadura de Tauro, sujetando el tobillo del mata dragones de hierro, que lanzo a volar antes que nadie se diera cuenta. No fue hasta verlo atravesar las ventanas del gremio, que tomo asiento satisfecha.

Las personas a su alrededor la vieron temerosos, excepto Erza quien tenía una pizca de orgullo.

—Un compañero de viajes…fuimos buenos amigos y antes de terminar todo en el calor de la batalla, supongo que no pudo evitar proponerlo—musito ella avergonzada.

El recuerdo la inundo sin poder evitarlo.

Yuki era un hombre apuesto, de altura y piel albina, con el cabello negro como el carbón, sus ojos en cambio eran de un azul muy hermoso. Tenía una cicatriz en su frente y siempre una cálida sonrisa para ella. En medio de una de las batallas del reino de Erde, donde la llave de acuario estaba, este la había sujetado por el brazo antes de darle el, por así decirlo, más ardiente beso de su vida, antes de proponerle matrimonio. Cuando la pelea termino y estaban celebrando, este volvió a tocar el tema y ella salió corriendo como toda una valiente.

No es que no fuera un gran partido, al lado de Yuki ella tendría una vida plena y feliz, una familia amorosa y paz.

Pero…

Sus ojos se tornaron nostálgicos.

—¿Lo rechazaste?—pregunto Mirajane que estaba de cotilla también en ese círculo.

Sonrió algo avergonzada.

—Supongo…a pesar de ser un gran chico, no estaba enamorada de él—murmuro tomando un poco más de su bebida baja en alcohol.

Era su regreso.

No quería volverse una coqueta posesiva.

Hablando de borrachos, noto de reojo que su usual cuidador y mejor amigo, se había mantenido alejado de su persona. Si bien cuando apareció en medio de la batalla le había sorprendido con un cálido abrazo, luego había tomado distancia, por lo que no charlaban mucho. En la misión Happy y Wendy eran quienes siempre le acompañaban, además en las noches dormía con las chicas hablando con Erza y Gray era quien en las partes criticas luchaba a su lado.

¿Sería por la carta?

Sabía que fue tonto, incluso cuando la escribió duro dos días en enviarla.

Durante los dos años que su amigo había desaparecido anteriormente, había descubierto sus sentimientos por él, pero jamás pensó en decirlo en voz alta. Incluso fue tonto que sin recibir noticias de sus amigos, pensara en hacerlo. Lejos en otros continentes, no tuvo mucha información de ellos, pero aun así mientras pasaba el tiempo…bueno no sabía que la animo a semejante carta.

Tal vez fue la propuesta de Yuki.

Quien sabía.

—Está en su casa—dijo Erza al verla inspeccionar el gremio.

Eso la confundió.

¿Su casa?

No había estado en una fiesta del gremio.

Su ceño se frunció.

Aunque noto que Erza lo mención solo porque las demás se habían marchado, dejándolas a solas en una esquina de la barra.

—Todos nos afectó tu ida, supongo que nos lo merecíamos después que te dejamos dos años aunque nos buscaste—

—No lo hice por eso—

—Lo sabemos, aun así Natsu se vio afectado y tus cartas siempre lo animaban a continuar…excepto la última carta—

Gimió audiblemente.

—¿La leíste?—

—Creo que es la única que leí, las demás nunca las dejo ver a nadie, pero esa carta le sorprendió, por lo cual pude leerla. Jamás lo había visto tan confundido, creo que incluso no noto que obviamente dejaste algo en claro, pero ya sabes cómo es de idiota. Deberías ir a verlo y charlar—

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Diciendo que volvería pronto, corrió con fuerza en camino al hogar del chico, Happy quien la vio le pregunto preocupado que donde iba, pero le dijo que volvería con un idiota.

Aunque al llegar a la casa de este, sin aliento y con ganas de vomitar por el esfuerzo, se tragó su cansancio y abrió la puerta. No encontró a nadie en casa, lo cual la dejo confundida, se suponía estaría ahí. Camino indecisa dentro del departamento, sacando la culpa de su interior, muchas veces el chico hizo lo mismo con ella. La casa estaba totalmente sucia como de costumbre y con muchas tonterías que el chico guardaba con aprecio. Detuvo sus pasos en el tablón de las misiones, viendo con cariño cada una que hicieron juntos, como la primera vez que entro.

Algo capto su atención.

Un cuaderno en la mesa.

¿Algún recuerdo de una misión?

El chico jamás guardo nada de cuadernos como recuerdo.

La curiosidad le guio, abriendo la portada para ver de que trataba. La letra era la tosca y poco practicada de Natsu, lo cual le sorprendió y sintió que debería no leer nada.

Pero algo le llamo la atención.

Fueron las primeras palabras de la hoja "Para Lucy" y entonces mando la culpabilidad de nuevo al suelo y su parte cotilla la hizo leer que pasaba.

.

 _Para Lucy:_

 _Te fuiste hoy de viaje y pase en tu departamento, hasta que tu casera me echo. Recordé que escribiste cartas a tu madre cuando murió, así que pensé que podría escribirte mientras no estas._

 _Debiste avisarme que te ibas, así me hubiera escabullido en tu maleta._

 _._

Una expresión divertida le inundo, antes de negar con la cabeza, su amigo tenía serios problemas. Algo en su interior se movió, el chico había tomado la molestia de escribirle algo.

Él.

El dragón Slayer de fuego, que no escribía aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Aunque algo le alerto, la duda de por qué escribiría en un cuaderno. Reviso de forma desordenada, notando que casi todas las hojas tenían algo escrito en ellas.

¿Acaso él…?

Paso algunas hojas más, notando que no solo la escritura era más suelta, si no que parecía haber mejorado sus tachones por algo decente.

.

 _Lucy:_

 _Hoy es el cumpleaños de Wendy y no me escribiste mucho, tiene sentido, pero no es justo. Hoy es el día 62 que te marchaste y el gremio sigue igual, solo que un poco más aburrido._

 _¿Te fuiste a otro continente?_

 _Eso es injusto, yo no salí aun fuera del continente, por lo cual cuando vuelvas, tenemos que irnos a todos los lugares a los que fuiste._

 _Somos un equipo y un equipo siempre está junto._

 _Si te estoy echando la culpa, aunque todos dicen que cuando nos fuimos también te hicimos sentir mal._

 _¿Tan mal te sentiste?_

 _Es aburrido y solo sin ti. Pase dos años sin molestarte y te vuelves a ir._

 _Mala._

 _._

Bufo al leer su comentario.

Era como hablar con un niño.

.

 _Lucy…_

 _¿Quién es Yuki?_

.

Se golpeó la mano recordando cuando hablo del chico por primera vez y como, probablemente, las fechas coincidían. Cuando conoció a Yuki fue poco después de tener una pista del paradero de Acuario y hablarle específicamente del chico.

Entonces por qué solo preguntaba eso.

¿Durante todo el día solo pudo pensar en eso?

.

 _Lucy_

 _Llevas dos semanas sin avisar donde estas, el gremio dice que estoy exagerando, pero me preocupa._

 _¿Dónde rayos estas?_

 _¿Te paso algo?_

 _¿Debo golpear a alguien por ti?_

 _Sabes que lo haría._

 _._

Miro asombrada como cada día del mes que no mando mensajes, había varios escritos en el cuaderno desordenados, al parecer la mayoría sobre si ella estaría bien. Hasta que llego a la fecha donde probablemente por fin llego una respuesta de su parte.

Era de una hoja completa.

Desde el momento que comenzaron las cartas o mejor dicho, los escritos de Natsu tipo Diario, esta era la más larga.

.

 _Estas herida._

 _Tenía razón, también tenías razón._

 _Estoy enojado, estoy furioso y lo peor, es conmigo._

 _Debí darme cuenta que te irías de viaje para buscar acuario, cuando regrese de dos años de entrenamiento, entre tus cosas que vi con Happy, habían varios destinos para ir a buscar pistas. Lo pase por alto, de haber pensado que te irías sin nosotros, hubiera memorizado los documentos que te llevaste. Tú solamente esperabas para encontrarnos a nosotros, antes de marcharte de viaje._

 _Ahora estas herida…nuevamente._

 _Recuerdo que al principio de nuestra amistad no me importaba verte herida, mientras no fuera de gravedad. Pero algo paso en todo ese tiempo, ya que cuando paso en los juegos mágicos…ya era diferente verte herida, era algo más personal._

 _Por eso me prometí protegerte, pero desde entonces no logre hacerlo. Más de una vez estuviste a punto de morir y ahora estas en otra parte del mundo igual, herida, con sangre y yo aquí sin hacer nada._

 _Un mago estelar nunca rompe las promesas._

 _Entonces._

 _¿Prometes que volverás a mi lado?_

 _._

No es como si hubiera dicho algo, pero el silencio se volvió más pesado leyendo nuevamente las palabras de Natsu. Su escritura era mejor, tenía incluso más uso de palabras poco comunes en él y había plasmado sus sentimientos. Entendía que sus palabras eran para ella, pero aun así se sintió como una intrusa en medio de algo que no le pertenecía.

Pocas veces el chico demostró sus emociones y generalmente eran con puños en medio de una batalla.

Tomo asiendo en uno de los sofás, quitando parte de la mugre y ropa sucia del lugar.

Acaricio la hoja del cuaderno.

¿Eso pensaba de ella?

.

 _Luce_

 _Hoy se cumple 365 días desde que te fuiste, me ofende que digas que no pensamos en ti. En el gremio está presente tu partida y aunque nadie lo diga en voz alta, eres parte de las conversaciones diarias._

 _Cuando me fui a entrenar, era igual que tú, en las noches donde sentía la soledad. Pero me reconfortaba pensar que al volver, todos estarían ahí para mí. Aunque al final, fuiste tú la única que nos esperó a todos._

 _Pero esta vez prometo que estaré esperando._

 _Por cierto…leí todas tus cartas, así que escribo todos los días, aunque tú no lo hagas._

 _P.D: Odio escribir._

 _P.D2: Happy saluda y dice que debemos ir a pescar cuando vuelvas._

 _._

Apretó el cuaderno entre sus manos.

Aún faltaba mucho para que ella regresara, pero en los siguientes días Natsu hablaba de su viaje, como si estuviera a punto de regresar.

¿Había sufrido?

Probablemente.

Noto como cada día estaba numerado en la parte superior, como si marcara día a día que escribía. Entonces recordó su última carta y salto varias páginas, hasta llegar donde estuviera el día que buscaba.

La 500.

Para su sorpresa, no era la última escrita, pero le tomo interés.

.

 _Lucy:_

 _Primero supongo que debo admitir que quiero matar a Yuki, no lo conozco pero creo que me sentiría bien luego de machacarlo en una batalla._

 _Me hiciste algunas preguntas que…bueno las hiciste._

 ** _¿Qué debo hacer Natsu?_**

 _¿Decirle que no?_

 _Sería un buen inicio. Aunque no entiendo por qué me preguntas, en general no haces lo que te digo con frecuencia y menos en esta situación, ya que aunque no me guste, no soy parte de ella._

 _Curiosamente acertaste, de haber viajado juntos no hubiera dejado que se acercara ya que no tenía por qué hacerlo, mucho menos que te propusiera algo._

 _Ese bastardo._

 ** _¿Éramos mejores amigos?_**

 _Claro que lo somos, no éramos, somos aún mejores amigos._

 ** _¿Me querías más que como una amiga?_**

 _Sí._

 _No preguntes desde cuándo, solo sé que ahora lo hago._

 ** _¿Debería aceptarlo?_**

 _No._

 ** _¿En verdad lo estoy pensando?_**

 _No estoy en tu mente bicho raro._

 _Bueno esas fueron tus preguntas y esas mis respuestas, que supongo no leerás, ya sabes, si aceptas al tipo que quiero matar, tampoco soy tan idiota para hacerte leer esto._

 _Es tu elección Lucy, al igual que fue unirte a Fairy tail, al igual que fue esperarnos, al igual que fue ser nuestra familia._

 _Mis deseos o el de los demás no te harán feliz, solamente tu elección, por mucho que esa haga infelices a otros._

 _No puedo culparte, fue mi error el no decir nada antes._

 _._

Apretó con fuerza los labios, leyendo rápidamente las siguientes cartas o páginas, donde cada día sus comentarios eran vagos y menos entusiastas, pero siempre con una pregunta de _"¿Volverás?"._ Un sonido detuvo su lectura, giro su rostro sorprendida y con ojos lagrimeantes, para ver como Natsu la veía con tranquilidad, lo cual hizo que ella sintiera que se paralizaba.

La comprensión en sus ojos al ver el cuaderno en sus manos, lo hizo suspirar.

Sospechoso.

Se veía especialmente tranquilo, cuando en realidad ella sabía que él no era tranquilo.

¿El apocalipsis?

Volvió a ver la última escritura, tocándola con sus manos lentamente.

¿Le había escrito a ella?

—Estas invadiendo mi propiedad—dijo Natsu de forma seria con los brazos cruzados.

Se sintió ofendida y por un mili momento olvido las hermosas palabras para ella en ese cuaderno. Ese jodido hipócrita, siempre invadió su privacidad y ahora.

Lo señalo enojada.

—Esas cartas tienen mi nombre, así que técnicamente son mi propiedad, jodido hipócrita que siempre se mete en mi departamento—murmuro lo último por bajo, aunque sabía que su sentido de audición lo escucharía.

Natsu se acercó e igualmente le quito el cuaderno de sus manos, viéndolo enojado.

—No se suponía que lo leyeras—

—¿Por qué no?—

—Ya sabes…tú y el tipo ese Yukio—

—Es Yuki—

—¡Lo defiendes!—

—Eres imposible—

Ambos se vieron con enojo en sus ojos, lo cual era ridículo, ya que era su primera charla relativamente seria desde su llegada.

Entonces Lucy lo noto.

Los ojos de Natsu se desviaron con la misma mirada que ella tuvo cuando los volvió a ver antes de las batallas. Estaba dolido. Al igual que ella por su partida, ahora él se sentía algo traicionado por la de ella, aunque ahora técnicamente estaban a mano.

Giro a ver el cuaderno en las manos del chico.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con culpabilidad.

—No me interesa Yuki…de forma romántica, es un buen amigo solamente—inicio ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron y se negó a verle.

—Yo también soy un buen amigo tuyo—mascullo de forma algo ofendida, lo cual le sorprendió.

Ese idiota.

Ya entendía por qué todos decían que era un denso, pero lo dejo pasar.

—Tú lo dijiste, somos mejores amigos—explico sin perder la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que desviara un momento su mirada a ella, pareció que su mirada se suavizo al verla sonreír, antes de suspirar y relajar un poco los hombros dándole el cuaderno. Lo tomo rápidamente y lo abrazo contra su pecho con felicidad.

—¿Guardaste mis cartas?—pregunto con curiosidad al ver parte de ellas al lado de la mesa.

Natsu bufo avergonzado, gruñendo un si por bajo y ella se rio. Lo cual hizo que el chico girara a verla ante el sonido, como si fuera algo maravilloso de escuchar.

¿Y ella era la rara?

—Eres muy dulce—dijo Natsu de pronto sonrojándola.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, este la sujeto de la mano, no de la muñeca como solía hacerlo, sutil, pero diferente. Caminando en dirección fuera de la casa, sospechando que fueran directo al gremio donde ella había venido.

Lo miro sorprendida, pero este solo tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

—Debes contarme todo lo que paso estos meses—explico Natsu tranquilo.

Ella lo vio con asombro, antes de sonreír.

—Solo si tú me cuentas sobre tu viaje de entrenamiento—

—Me parece un trato justo, aunque también deberé contarte sobre todo lo pasado los 527 días que no estuviste—

—¿Los contaste?—

El la ignoro como si fuera obvio.

—Así que supongo que te voy acaparar un tiempo y más te vale no alejarte de mí—

—Hai hai—

El chico se detuvo ocasionando que ella chocara con su espalda, noto como este volteaba sobre su hombro con expresión seria, causando que ella pestañara confundida.

¿Qué pasaba?

El rostro de Natsu se veía muy serio, lo cual le hizo notar algunas diferencias. Cuando se habían conocido era solo un chico, a pesar de haber nacido en otra época, era solo un chico similar a su edad. Cuando desapareció por dos años, había notado varios cambios sutiles en su rostro, pues ya estaba haciéndose un hombre. Pero incluso ahora, notaba más cambios.

La barbilla más firme, nada de expresión infantil en su forma seria y sus ojos intensos.

Trago saliva involuntariamente cautivada.

—¿Lo prometes?—pregunto con una ansiedad que no pareció ocultar.

¿Prometer?

¿Prometer que?

Este pareció ver su duda mental, ya que rodo los ojos y se puso frente a ella para verla fijamente.

—Prometes no volver alejarte de mí, mientras yo no lo haga de ti nunca más—dijo con voz algo suplicante ahora.

Abrió la boca incrédula, eso podría malentenderse en muchas formas. Tal vez ambos solo eran mejores amigos y su promesa era de amigos, de no volver a irse, lo cual no tenía sentido. Incluso como amigos si ambos se casaran con otros o decidieran hacer otra vida, se alejarían irremediablemente.

Jamás había visto hacer una promesa así con alguien del gremio, eso que Gildarts su segunda figura paterna, se iba a cada rato.

Entonces recordó su carta, y la respuesta de él.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, noto que un poco más levemente las de Natsu, además que su mirada demostraba sus intenciones.

Entonces sonrió con cariño.

—Está bien—hablo como si hablara de ir a una misión diferente en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Natsu por fin brillaron como ella recordaba, lo que más había extrañado en sus viajes.

—Los magos estelares no rompen sus promesas—le recordó retomando el camino.

Esta vez ella se puso a su lado, sin soltar la mano del chico.

—No pienso romper esta y más te vale no hacerlo tú—le amenazo de forma juguetona y este recupero su alegre sonrisa.

—Aye sir—

Durante el regreso al gremio hablaron de todo y a la vez nada, sobre todo de lo que harían a continuación juntos y sobre ir al día siguiente al pueblo a comer. No dijeron nada al gremio, aunque no fue necesario ya que la mayoría había visto por la ventana como Natsu le daba un fogoso beso antes de entrar al gremio.

Él era impulsivo después de todo.

Ella lo amaba así.

 **Fin**

 **Continuara…**

 _Natsu me salio un poco fuera del personaje :P lo siento, pero queria hacerlo escribirle a Lucy y me mato cuando pregunta por Yuki.  
_

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
